Modern vehicles have access to a variety of content from a variety of sources. Vehicle infotainment systems can access radio signals, onboard wireless and directly plugged-in signals providing content from connected devices, as well as streaming content from remote sources. Most content is tailored to a user in some manner, from radio stations providing certain categories of content down to user-organized content from streaming or saved sources.
Content providers who rely on certain types of vendor content to pay for the costs of content will typically include the certain types of content at a certain volume or rate within a block of content. Selection of vendor content is typically performed by the overall content provider, and timing of vendor content playback typically occurs interspersed with entertainment content at fixed times and/or in fixed allotments.